


作茧自缚12

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚12

12

在考前的这段时间里，发生了很多很多事情。

几乎颠覆了刚对于他身边的世界的认知。

Gackt大概是不知道从谁那里得到了许可，说要把事情的原委通通告诉他，但是在那之前，要先让他去见他的妈妈。

刚的母亲是他唯一的亲人，在去相田家之前，母子两个人的感情是非常好的，小小的刚在晚上睡觉的时候总要抱着妈妈的胳膊才睡得着。他也不记得是什么时候和母亲疏远了，可能是去了相田家之后，也可能是在学校里被人欺负了却无处可诉苦的时候，总之刚就这么加速成长起来了，他不愿意去面对母亲对他的愧疚之情，也不愿意袒露心扉的再去依赖母亲。

Gackt亲自把他送到了奈良他母亲的住处，堂本光一给他母亲准备的房子是一个地处并不繁华的居民区的小院落，一层的居室里是两室一厅的布局——这大概就是长岛那时候所说的两个人的这段关系结束之后，他可以在这里先落脚的意思。

Gackt并没有和他一起进去，刚在门外敲了敲门，发现院子的木栅栏门并没有锁，就径直走了进去，他的母亲正在院子里晾晒衣服。

“刚？……刚你怎么过来了？吃过饭了么？快快快进来坐。”

女人看到他之后明显非常惊讶，可是那双和他相似的眼睛里却满是惊喜，赶紧把手上的水在围裙上擦干之后就想去牵刚的手，快碰到他的时候却又收回来，快步走进屋里拿了双干净的室内拖鞋进来。

“幸亏我都备着呢，快进来，外面现在的温度还是低，我去把被炉打开。”

刚的目光停留在母亲的手上，纤细的手指骨节有一些肿起来，整双手冻的通红通红的，拉开房门的时候都有些颤抖。

“妈……”

向前迈了一步牵住了母亲的手，低得吓人的温度让刚心里猛地一酸，女人下意识的就像收回自己的手，刚却死死的扣住她的手不放。

“我的手太冰了，你别握着……快进屋我给你倒杯热茶。”

“妈，抱歉没能早点过来看你。”

“傻孩子说什么呢，妈妈知道你高三，该专心于学习。我……光一先生让长岛先生把我这里安排的很好，也不缺什么，只是……”

女人闪烁的眼神和拘谨的态度让刚有些难受，他记忆里最早的时候母亲不是这样的，很小的时候母亲是靠教别人家里的小孩子弹钢琴赚生活费的，那时候家里虽然情况也不好但母亲总是很温柔的微笑着，会在家里用废弃的玻璃瓶插上路边采摘的野花，会给他烤香喷喷的面包……直到有一天他从幼稚园回家看到妈妈在家里哭，而后就什么都发生改变了，母亲开始变得谨小慎微，连笑容都很少见了。

“妈妈，我是你的儿子，你跟我说话不需要这样，有什么想说的你尽管说。”

女人握紧了手里的水杯，而后终于下定了决心。

“刚，你离开堂本光一先生好不好？妈妈可以一直留在相田家，你父亲再怎么样也不会不给你安排好未来的出路的，我去求求他，供你念完大学之后就让你从相田家搬出去。妈妈不会成为你的负担的，你可以轻松地一个人去过你想过的生活……”

“妈……”刚不喜欢母亲这样说话，可是在他提声叫了妈妈之后堂本明美明显颤抖了一下的小动作又让他觉得心疼，只好又放缓了声音。“事到如今，您还是不打算告诉我关于您的身世吗？”

堂本明美猛地抬起头来震惊的看向刚，而后颓败的弯下腰来，沉默了半晌之后开了口。

“我遇见你父亲的时候还在念大三，因为我妈妈很早就去世了，我父亲管我管得非常紧，对我又很严厉，连大学也让我念女子大学。所以那个时候遇见风度翩翩又温柔体贴的你父亲，即使他比我大17岁，我也还是压根没有犹豫的就跟了他。”

“即便他有家室？”

相田充久22岁的时候就有久作这个长子了，也是那时候开始接手相田家的生意的，遇见明美的时候相田久作都已经上国中了，静也是个大姑娘了。

明美摇了摇头，目光变得悲切起来，“事实上我是在怀上刚之后才知道充久先生有家室，他说他可以跟我保持关系给我提供衣食无忧的生活，前提是我愿意打掉你。”

刚是第一次听到这些陈年旧事，他一直以为自己的母亲是破坏了别人家庭的罪魁祸首而自己就是她破坏别人家庭时最有力的工具，他从没想到过母亲那时候根本不知道相田充久有妻女。

“那么祖父呢？祖父难道就不管你了么？”

堂本明美嗫嚅着，看着刚的眼光充满了疼爱，“实际上堂本家比相田家家底更厚，只是战时我的祖父做主全家迁往了国外，因为我的母亲是奈良出身，我父亲在她去世后为了怀念她，才带着我搬到了奈良。这些事情我从来没跟充久先生讲过，我天真的以为他爱的是我这个人，他却告诉我他的夫人出身名门，他不可能为了我跟她离婚。”

“我的父亲对于这件事情非常震怒，可是我苦苦哀求他不要对相田家出手，说到底是我识人不清。你祖父答应了我，可是他说如果我还想认他这个父亲，就必须打掉肚子里的孩子跟他出国。”

堂本刚掏出纸巾来轻轻擦拭掉母亲脸上的泪痕，“您何苦……何苦……”

“刚，我也许做了很多错事，爱上了不该爱的人，但是，这辈子我唯一不后悔的事情，就是生下你。”

刚很久没有看到堂本明美露出过笑容来了，女人微微笑着，哪怕眼角还有泪珠，她抬起手轻轻拂过刚的刘海，声音愈发的温柔。

“你不知道，从我第一次感知到你在我肚子里的存在，其他的事情就远不及你重要了。每一天每一天，哪怕一个人生活的再辛苦，只要摸摸肚子感觉到你的存在，我就觉得很幸福。看着你一天天长大，会站了，会叫妈妈了，会走路了，我就会觉得能生下你，能成为你的母亲，就是最最幸福的事情……其实我早该跟你讲清楚……可是我不想你恨他，我不想你背负着对父亲恨意长大。”

“我不能把你一个人送到相田家不管，你是我的儿子，是我一个人的儿子，谁也不能把你从我身边带走。”

刚回程的路上一直在哭，哭的Gackt不得不停下车来轻轻抱住他拍着他的后背安慰他。

“我不知道……我真的不知道……”

“我知道我知道……乖，你妈妈知道你哭成这样也会心疼的，还有几天就考试了，擦干眼泪你才能好好的面对未来。”

他一直以为他是不被期待着来到这个世界的，他一直以为他是他母亲破坏别人家庭的产物，他从来不知道堂本明美是这样期待着他的降生，是这样满怀希望的抚养他长大。

原本他们母子在奈良的生活在渐渐好起来，相田理绘却察觉到了自己丈夫私生子的存在，为了把家产牢牢握在手上，她有意阻碍堂本明美去找工作，然后假情假意的把堂本明美和堂本刚接进相田家里。他的母亲是没有办法，求助于自己的祖父对方却说他不能接受没有父亲的外孙进自己家门，只要堂本明美愿意把刚送到相田家，他们父女就能和好如初。

堂本明美看起来是个相当脆弱的女人，她从小就在父亲的保护下长大，她那双手在独自抚养刚之前只是用来弹钢琴和画画，如今却满是长年劳作的茧子。堂本拓人满心以为女儿会屈服给辛苦的现实生活回到家里，却没想到为母则强的堂本明美真的愿意屈身到相田家成为相田充久的情妇，只为陪伴自己的儿子。于是脾气倔强的父女两人就此断掉联系，直到Gackt无意间和开高级俱乐部的朋友一起时撞见有个叫堂本刚高中生来应聘，在Gackt的运作下，刚才能进入俱乐部工作。

刚的考试发挥的非常出色，迈出考场的那一刻他就可以笃定自己的成绩会是合格。长岛先生已经帮他办好了签证，他不确定对方是怎么从相田家拿到身份证明这些资料的，不过这也省了Gackt的事，刚把这些都统统交给了Gackt。

对方还是不肯确切的说他到底什么身份，只说是堂本明美的父亲堂本拓人让他做这些的。

准备好了所有手续，现在需要做的，就是跟堂本光一告别了。

在预定出成绩的前几天，刚的学校为高三毕业生准备了一次学园祭，放在以前刚不会有心思参加这个活动，不过现在既然执行委员会找上了门，他也就答应了下来。

学园祭的当天，很多毕业学生的家长都到学校里参加集会。堂本明美已经被接到了国外，刚也没有通知工作忙碌的冈田，他也习惯了没人开家长会没人参加学校开放日的日子，于是很干脆的跟班委说他家里没有人会来参加。

原本刚预定出演的学园祭表演节目是弹着吉他唱歌，唱完之后准备溜回自己班的他被啦啦队的队长扣住了。

“堂本君，拜托，只要你穿上衣服戴上假发帮我们凑个人数就好了，这个位置动作都非常简单，也不用做人塔。这是最后一次学园祭了我们都不想留下遗憾。”

啦啦操的整体队形缺一个人会非常明显，但是刚并不太情愿，主要是对方手里拿着的棕色长假发和粉色水手服实在让他无法接受。

“抱歉，我得自己回家所以得提前走赶电车。”

“堂本君的叔叔明明来了，刚刚班主任还跟他打招呼呢，拜托了堂本君，我们真的不想在这个时候留下缺憾。”

拉拉队的队长不依不饶的把衣服塞进刚的手里，刚皱了皱眉，有些奇怪对方在说什么。于是偷偷的从幕布的边角向观众席看过去，果然看到了熟悉的身影，堂本光一正一脸无聊的坐在座位上。

——你怎么来了？

对方果然没在看节目，飞快地就回信了。

——刚的毕业演出我怎么能不来呢，刚刚的花漂亮么？

刚刚他唱歌的时候有束从舞台下递过来的红玫瑰，他还奇怪有谁会带这种东西来参加学园祭，没想到是堂本光一送上来的。

手机又抖了两下。

——几点能回家？

——抱歉答应了拉拉队要帮她们凑人数，那是最后一个节目了。

刚的身形在男孩子里算是单薄的，个子也不高，在女孩子里这个身形却很明显，衣服倒罢了，尤其他身上的裙子不太合身，只能堪堪盖住里面的白色打底裤，露出纤细白皙的大腿来——腿毛也在刚刚被强悍的拉拉队队长剃掉了，刚拼命坚持才只保住了长筒袜  
以下的腿毛。

台上的女孩子青春靓丽，坐在台下的堂本光一的目光却只能聚焦在后排的堂本刚身上。对方本来就可爱的长相配上长发就像个洋娃娃一样，大概是不太情愿穿女装，那张可爱的小嘴微微撅着，露出不太高兴的表情来，让堂本光一很想把他抱在怀里哄哄他。

最终送刚离开的日期还没定下来，但是他已经开始后悔这个送走他的决定。堂本光一在台下摸了摸自己的下巴，原本是要担心这个小家伙能不能在国外好好照顾自己，现在他要开始担心自己能忍受他不在自己身边几天不去找他了。

想到这里，看着舞台上的刚不情不愿的举着手里的花束晃悠，光一不由得轻笑起来。前一阵为了让刚好好备考，他都没敢碰过他，这几天简直有点小别胜新婚的滋味了。他发现自己远比想象中喜欢这个小家伙，家里催得越来越厉害，可是他越发的不想跟别人结婚——啧，只要想想怀里抱着的不是这个小家伙，就莫名的觉得很不舒服。

刚跳完舞之后飞速的想去换衣服，可是准备给拉拉队的更衣室只有一个，秉持着绅士应该让女士优先的原则，刚还是等着女孩子们都换好衣服一个个离开，等到女孩子们都换好衣服，整个后台也没什么人了。

这下刚倒不急了，悠悠哒哒的先去上了洗手间才准备去换衣服，结果刚出洗手间的门，就碰到了明显在找他的堂本光一。

反正四周也没人，堂本光一顺着自己心意的先把人抱在了怀里，揉揉他的脑袋又亲亲他的脸颊。

“你这样……简直是勾人犯罪。”

怀里的小家伙抬起头来，圆滚滚的大眼睛闪烁着漂亮的光彩，长假发有一些乱了，发丝打着卷的贴在刚的脸颊上。他稍微的抬起脚，勾着堂本光一的脖子凑近他，表情无辜的宛如初生的少女。

“光一先生，现在更衣室里……没有人哦。”

忍得住的是圣人，反正不是他堂本光一。

 

几乎是推搡着刚进了更衣室然后立刻挂上了锁，下一秒刚就感觉到自己被堂本光一用力摁在了门板上，男人带着火热温度的手掌沿着他的腰线渐渐向下，地点的背德感更让刚感觉到身体愈发敏感起来。

“tsuyo……你真好看……”

低沉的嗓音里已经带上了十足的情欲，堂本光一稍微低下头强迫刚抬着头接受他霸道的吻，吸允着刚的嘴唇似乎要把他拆吃入腹一样。刚勾着堂本光一的脖颈把身体的重量交给他，享受着堂本光一给他的，独属于他的温度。

更衣室里有沙发也有凳子，但是显然堂本光一今天打定主意要站着做了。他一边亲吻着刚一边毫不客气的扯下刚下身穿着的打底裤和内裤，就让它们挂在刚的膝窝上就不去管了。手掌撩起刚粉红色的裙子伸进去，先是在大腿上摩挲，感觉到刚吸着气瑟缩之后，才握住了刚已经挺起来的下身。

“tsuyo的身体真是越来越敏感了……这可是在学校哦……”

刚根本没有余裕去害羞，堂本光一打定主意要让他早点射出来，不停的用力揉捏着他的性器，带着薄茧的指尖重重的刮过他的铃口，惹得刚不住的轻颤起来，腿软的根本站不住，只能紧紧靠着身后的门让自己不要滑下来。

堂本光一还在吸允着他的耳垂，不轻不重的用牙齿轻轻咬着，痒得刚想躲又躲不开。

等刚颤抖着身体射出来之后，靠在光一的怀里喘着粗气，眼睛湿漉漉的已经对不上焦了。然而堂本光一的手却带着他的精液向后试着去触碰刚的小穴，吓得刚一抖就想逃开。

“……不要……不要在这里做全套……”

“tsuyo……火是你撩的，不灭可不行啊。”

 

堂本光一的声音悠悠哉哉的，却透着不容拒绝，他的指尖刮过刚后穴里的软肉，很快就让本来想挣扎的刚再次沉浸在情绪里，抱着他的背随着他手指的深入而摇摆着腰部。

堂本光一的扩展工作没有持续太久，在这种情况下这简直是对他忍耐力极限的考验，他手上使劲让刚变成趴在门板上的动作，然后单手解开自己的皮带拉开西裤的拉链把早已等待多时的欲望释放出来，顶着刚的后穴一冲到底。

刚几乎要尖叫起来，对于没有充分扩张的小穴哪怕经历了这么多次，堂本光一性器的尺寸也大得吓人，这样横冲直撞的进入他的体内，简直想要把他撕裂一样。

“你现在出声的话……会被人听到哦。”

堂本光一抬起刚的左腿，手上滑溜溜的新鲜触感让他没忍住用指尖揉搓了两下，埋在刚的颈窝里说出口的话让刚乖顺的咬住了自己的下唇，忍着呻吟承受着堂本光一疯狂的抽插。

除了裙子被撩起来，刚身上的衣服几乎都还好好的穿着，只有两个人的连接处裸露在外。堂本光一似乎很享受这样刚只能把全身的重量交给他的姿势，动情的隔着水手服亲吻刚的肩膀，搂着他的腰不停的挺动着下身。

一阵由远及近的脚步声传来的时候，刚几乎紧张的心脏都要跳出来了，肌肉的收缩让他的小穴把堂本光一的性器吸的更紧，身后的男人发出低沉而满足的叹息。

刚急得快要哭了，就算今天过后跟学校的同学不会再见面，被人撞破这样的事情他哪里还有脸见人。

下一秒堂本光一就关上了更衣室的灯，漆黑一片的环境里只能感觉到身后人的吐息愈加的火热。

“诶？灯已经关了，门也锁上了，堂本君去哪里了？”对方拉门的响动对于趴在门上的堂本刚来讲感受得尤为清楚，尤其是身后的堂本光一还恶劣的在他身后小幅度的摩擦着。

“大概是走了吧？嘛那身衣服本来也是留给大家做纪念的，既然堂本君穿了不拿回来也无所谓嘛，走啦大家都在等了～”

少女相偕而去的脚步声让刚终于松了一口气，身后的男人轻笑着扶着他的胯骨加快了动作，终于在他的身体里射出来。

松开刚让他自己站好之后就收到了埋怨的目光，圆滚滚的眼睛湿漉漉的看过来，假发被他折腾的有些乱糟糟的，反而有种凌乱的美感，这让堂本光一觉得内心很柔软。他稍微弯下腰，帮刚重新套上了内裤和打底裤，整理了裙子，才把他搂进自己怀里亲了亲他的额头。

“我忍不住嘛。”

简直像是耍无赖一样的口气让刚忍不住轻轻拍了他一下。

“好啦别生气了，我们回家吧。”

刚试着向前迈了一步，被射进他身体里的精液立刻流出来，甚至感觉到有一些顺着光裸的大腿往下流，这让刚立刻停住了步子稍微弯下腰。

“怎么了？”

“后面……后面……流出来……呜…”

太过于羞耻的感觉让少年不仅是红了脸，生理性的泪水更是盈满了眼眶。光一这时候也不逗他了，脱下身上的长大衣把刚裹得严严实实，然后让他搭着自己的背帮他脱掉了脚上的运动鞋，把刚整个人横抱起来。

“被人看到……看到的话……”

“乖，现在学校已经没什么人了，我的车子就停在礼堂外面不远，不会被看到的。”

安抚似的吻了吻刚的额角，感觉到少年乖顺的窝在自己怀里把脑袋埋在他肩膀上之后，光一快步的从更衣室走到了礼堂门口，一路上果然没有遇到人，平安的开车回家。

一路又从停车场把刚抱回到家里的床上温柔的放好，把大衣和自己身上的衣服都脱下来丢在一边，还没忘记扯掉刚身上碍事的打底裤，光一再次俯身压在刚身上。

手掌扣在刚的下身上，内裤已经完全湿透了，刚的两腿之间都黏糊糊的。少年羞耻的想要合上被分开的腿，光一却霸道的把他的双腿分的更开，拉掉内裤之后就看到红肿的小穴和微微抬头的性器上都裹满了两个人纠缠在一起的精液，红白相间的刺激着光一的视觉。

“别……别看……呜……”

哪里是看那么简单，光一俯下身用舌头轻轻舔舐着刚的大腿根部，然后含住少年的性器吸允着，惹得刚不停的弓着腰颤抖着，死死抓着身下的床单射了出来。

“tsuyo……是甜甜的哦……”

“别……别说出来……呜……光一先生……慢……慢点……”

再次被充满的感觉让刚尖叫出声，堂本光一把他的双腿分开到最大压住，不断激烈的在他的小穴里抽插着，百褶裙早就被摩擦的皱皱巴巴的，脚上的长筒袜也一高一低的一个已经露出了脚腕，白色的内裤可怜兮兮的挂在刚的脚腕上，这一切都刺激着光一让他的下身动作更快更猛烈。

这一场情事像是长得永远不会停下来一样。

等光一再次射出来的时候，刚只剩下嘶哑着嗓子呻吟着哭出来的份儿了，他的双腿勾着堂本光一的腰，手也紧紧的抱着他的脖子。

光一也没急的抽出来，而是就用这样的动作抱着刚，喘着粗气去胡乱的亲吻刚平复着高潮后的余韵。

“光一先生，我们再来一次好不好？”

平日里从来在床上都只有讨饶的份的刚的反常自然让光一有些意外，他拨开刚湿漉漉的刘海，亲了亲少年的额头。

“被干傻了？明天不想下床了是不是？”

刚收紧抱着光一的脖子的手臂，赌气一般的撅起嘴来，自己开始尝试着扭动酸痛的腰。

“你这家伙，我可真的不会客气哦。”

“想被光一先生抱着，想被光一先生贯穿，想被光一先生射得满满的……”

没说出口的话被堂本光一的吻堵在唇齿间，对方在情事之后的吻一如既往的温柔。他从刚的身体里出来，放好水之后抱着少年的腰动作轻柔的把他放进浴缸里，揽着他的腰把手指伸进被操的已经合不住的小穴里帮他清理。

刚不情不愿的扭扭身体，光一却还是以这个动作抱着他。

“乖，你的体力已经到极限了，不然明天又该喊着这里痛那里痛了。”

你干嘛要在这个时候对我这么温柔。

在浴室氤氲的蒸汽里，刚靠在堂本光一的怀里，用力的眨眨眼睛试图赶走眼里的水汽，眼泪却还是没出息的砸下来。

“怎么了？是不是哪里痛了？要抹药吗？”

“没有。”刚摇摇头，靠在光一厚实的胸膛上蹭了蹭，这个东西让他能听到光一心脏跳动的声音，一下一下的，他睡觉的时候特别喜欢靠着他，就有一种被人拥抱着的踏实感。

“我真的，非常非常喜欢光一先生。”

堂本光一揽着他的后腰，目光温柔的注视着他，“今天到底怎么了？”

“不，就是偶尔，也想跟光一先生说说好听的话。”

“刚……”

“嗯？”

“我也非常非常喜欢刚哦。”

刚靠在他怀里没有接话，只是安心的闭上眼睛露出了微笑。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

堂本光一在下班前最后确认了一下让长岛准备的东西，那是六本木这套公寓的产权转让手续，他想了很久送什么祝贺刚考上东大。思来想去，想到刚儿时的经历一直让他缺乏安全感，想要有一个自己的家，于是他就想把两个人一直住着的这套公寓送给刚，以后这就是，属于刚的，他们两个人的家。

另一份礼物是对戒，在刚考试那阵请人设计的，上面刻着两个人的名字，镶着昂贵的钻石，比他母亲那对要给儿子儿媳的戒指还要贵。

自从刚的学校学园祭那天之后，光一就一直疲于应付来自父母长辈的压力，每天回家都已经到了深夜，他甚至都没跟刚说上几句话。他父亲甚至摆出哪怕公司暂时亏损也要逼他结婚的架势，他可以暂时不盈利，但是公司上上下下还指望着挣钱养家糊口。迫于无奈，光一只得先答应订婚来拖延时间，他知道他只要点头结婚，生出继承人来，他就可以轻松地完整的继承家族所有遗产，完全的大权在握。到那时候，哪怕他要离婚跟刚在一起，也没人能阻止他了。

可是想起那天刚抱着他，湿漉漉的眼睛里有很多他看不懂的情绪，说着光一先生我很喜欢很喜欢你，他就无论如何也没办法点这个头。

这个时候他才惊觉，他想和刚在一起这件事情，不仅仅是指刚留在他身边，而是他唯一想要结婚的对象，只有堂本刚这个人。

和名门闺秀结婚的事情，生出继承人的事情，公司的运转，这些曾经的头等大事的位置现在通通在堂本光一的脑海里被后移了，他只想今天能早点下班，回家的时候刚也许正在做饭，也许才吃饱饭正窝在沙发里看电视，他想抱抱他，把戒指戴着他的无名指上，然后告诉他我想结婚的对象只有你。

对了，他还特地定了刚最喜欢的那家甜品店的蛋糕，今天就特别允许那家伙多吃一点甜食吧。

那个小家伙一定会吃得满嘴奶油，然后凑过来蹭在自己的下巴上，露出恶作剧得逞一样的小猪笑来。等到被自己扑倒，又会可怜兮兮眨巴着眼睛求饶，那时候自己再拿出戒指来给他戴上。

刚一定会被吓一跳吧。

只是这样想着，就让光一忍不住眯起了眼睛。

长岛微笑着看着光一摸着珠宝盒里的戒指出神，他的少爷呀，终于也找到了自己的感情归宿。

取了蛋糕的堂本光一几乎是一路踩着油门回的家，快步上了电梯之后打开了自己家的门，把蛋糕放在柜子上之后就叫刚的名字。

“tsuyo～你看我买了什么回来～你最喜欢的哦～”

空旷的房间里无人应答。

堂本光一皱起眉头来，一丝不详的预感划过他的心头。

卧室，不在。

浴室，不在。

厨房，不在。

……

客卧里原本堆着的堂本刚旧行李已经通通不见了，自己买给他的那些珠宝首饰都安静的整齐的被摆放在书房的桌子上，旁边还有最初让长岛给他的那张卡。堂本刚象是丢下了一切和他有联系的东西然后凭空消失了，不，根本上是没存在过一样。

堂本光一站在客厅里，仿佛被什么扼住了喉咙一样难以呼吸，他弯下腰大口的喘着粗气。

“刚，这个恶作剧一点都不有趣哦。”

依旧无人应答。


End file.
